


Champion

by Wildlazyness



Series: Challenger Leon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlazyness/pseuds/Wildlazyness
Summary: Leon is taking a break from the Battle Tower and hanging out with his mum and Hop for a bit.Raihan shows up and talks about what happened at the championship match.There's no plot, just a bunch of goofing off, talking, and curry.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Challenger Leon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635067
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Champion

Before he was champion, he was a challenger. Before he was a challenger, he was just a kid. He didn't even know he was an older brother until he came home and met Hop after he won his champion title. He loved Hop from the day he laid eyes on him. He swore to his mum that nothing would hurt this boy if he could help it.

¤¤¤

"Leon! Your boyfriend is here!"  
Leon turned his head towards the small house his mum and brother lived in. He shook his head and laughed.  
"He's not my boyfriend, Hop. He was my rival. Still is. Gloria isn't your girlfriend, is she?"  
He was outside training with his Charizard named Krymson. He wasn't as busy anymore, ever since Hop's friend, Gloria, became champion of Galar a month ago. February wasn't a very exciting time at the Battle Tower.  
Leon called Krymson back to his pokeball and headed inside. Once he got to the door, it busted open and knocked him back. He barely managed to stay on his feet when a huge blur pushed him to the ground. It took a few seconds for him to get his wits back and when he did, he was met with a pair of clear blue eyes. The figure, now laying on top of him, was dark skinned, black haired, and had the biggest shit-eating grin Leon has ever seen.  
"If you wanted to be on top that bad Raihan, you should have said so," Leon teased.  
"Yeah right. Like I'd ever let you top." the dark figure, Raihan, teased back. They always did this. Everyone thought they were dating, so they made jokes as if they were. There was that one time they nearly…  
Leon, laughing, put his hand on the taller man’s face and pushed him away. He pulled himself off the ground quickly and offered his hand down to help Raihan. God they were both so fucking tall. At six-foot eight, Rai was probably the only person in all of Galar taller than Leon, who was six-foot.  
"It's been a while since you've left Hammerlocke just to see me. Have you finally realized we really are boyfriends?" Leon shoved Raihan and nearly sprinted to the door. Raihan shoved back. The two of them squeezed through the narrow frame at the same time, fighting to get through first. Leon won of course. He always wins. He jumped up and down in his kitchen and brought Raihan down to his height in a headlock. He started thrashing to get out. They were having a good time.  
"Boys," his mum said. She was amused at their boyish behavior, but if she didn't step in, they would probably break furniture. "What did I say about fighting in the house? You broke my coffee table last time!"  
"Sorry mum. I guess we got carried away." Leon released Raihan, but they were both still chuckling.  
"It won't happen again, Mrs. Harris!" Raihan put his hands up in surrender and grinned.  
"We all know that isn't true," Hop chimed in. He was sitting at the table near the door. His rotom phone hovering just in front of him.  
"What are you watching, Squirt?" Raihan leaned in to look at the screen. Hop grabbed his device and put it in his pocket. Leon thought he saw his face pink up a bit.  
"Gloria's last battle. It was against Piers. He went down pretty quickly, but not before he could take down her ace," Hop exclaimed. He cared so much for his friend, even if he was jealous he couldn't be champion instead.  
When Hop got eliminated at the semifinals a month ago, he wanted nothing more than to stop the whole match just to see if he was okay. Or when his dad died and his mum sobbed with him every night, trying to keep quiet so baby Hop wouldn't wake up. He felt helpless when the people he's close to are hurting.  
"It got me pumped up!" Hop yelled. Leon had to clear his mind again. "I might just call a Corviknight Taxi to Wyndon and challenge her to a battle myself!"  
"How about you eat your lunch first." Leon's mum set out Bean Medley Curry and some rice. Enough for all of them. "Then you can take all your energy and do what you want with it. You boys better eat too." She took four plates from the cabinet and set them on the counter. Leon and Raihan wasted no time diving in and making out their plates.  
They set their food down next to each other and waited to eat until both Hop and Leon's mum had also sat. No one really remembered why he started doing it, but any time he ate in a group, Leon waited for everyone else before any food touched his lips. People began to notice and followed suit. Most of Galar was doing it too by the time he was dethroned. He single-handedly reestablished table manners on accident.  
Raihan snapped a photo of his food and put his own rotom into his pocket. He shoveled curry into his mouth.  
"You are an animal, Rai. How are you still so skinny?" Leon teased. When he visits Raihan in Hammerlocke, they go out to a café and eat sweets the whole time. Then one time they went back to Raihan's place and almost…  
"I got two words for you Lee; 'core' and 'cardio.'" He put up a finger for each. "Lots of both. Of course, I'm nowhere near as fit as you, King. Explain that." Raihan elbowed his friend between bites. He laughed when Leon blushed right down to his neck.  
"You got me. I have no idea how I'm doing it." Leon slower bites than Raihan did. He loved his mum's cooking and he savored it every chance he got. He looked up to see Hop shoveling just like Raihan. He playfully glared at his younger brother.  
"What? I'm a growing boy. I need to eat!" Hop exclaimed. He was twelve, only a few months younger than his rival.  
"You lot are gonna get sick, and I'm not gonna be the one to take care of you!" Leon was laughing again. Moments like this he loved the most, spending time and joking with his family. And Raihan.  
Especially Raihan.  
"Don't worry boys. I'll take care of you," Leon's mum chuckled into her own curry. 

¤¤¤

After they ate, Hop did the dishes. He tried coming up with an excuse why he should just go to Wyndon and challenge Gloria, but his mum wasn't hearing it. It was his turn after all. Leon being home had thrown off their whole system, but they all accommodated. Him and Raihan went to his old room and just relaxed for a bit.  
Raihan was good company. The two of them could talk for ages and never run out of stuff to say. They were both lying on Leon's bed. Raihan was laying the right way, and Lee was using his stomach as a pillow with his long legs dangling off the side of the bed.  
Leon felt warm in his chest at their current position. He loved Raihan. Not in the romantic way everyone assumed, but he felt helpless when it came to Raihan. He was comfortable with where they were in both their friendship and on the bed.  
"Lee? Are you asleep?" Raihan asked. Leon felt his pillow as its attached head looked up at him.  
"No, just thinking. I'm going back to Wyndon tomorrow, and it's a lot harder to think there. My apartment there isn't filled with memories like home is, you know? I miss my mom a lot. Hop too."  
"I get it mate. I miss my mom too. But Johto is a bit further than a quick ride on my Flygon. Sahara couldn't handle it."  
Leon felt a hand rest on the top of his head. Raihan started to absentmindedly play with his long indigo hair. He hummed into the feeling. He felt himself drifting off.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. That's why I came during your off week," Raihan whispered. Leon lazily looked up at him, silently asking him to continue. "You haven't been hanging out with the rest of the gym leaders as much. They asked me to talk to you. Is it because of what happened?"  
"I haven't had the courage to face any of them after what happened last month." Leon flushed from the faint memory. He embarrassed himself after his first loss in twelve years. Something about alcohol sent him in the wrong direction.  
"We miss you mate. Even Piers." Raihan sounded upset. Like Leon had told him he didn't want to be friends anymore.  
Raihan has never been upset before. Even when the two of them battle, and Leon ends up on top. He was the unbeatable champion of course. Then he wasn't. Leon lost for the first time in his career to a twelve year old.  
He was glad he found someone who could beat him, but afterwards in the locker room was a mess. He was a mess. Leon cried and punched the walls. He dented the lockers and almost broke his hand. Raihan was there for him then. He didn't want to be so vulnerable in front of his best friend, but he was grateful for his company in the end. He felt helpless when Raihan sounded hurt like that.  
"We should meet up sometime then. At the next league meeting, you should mention a get together. Maybe like a potluck in the fields of Turffield." Leon couldn't stand the idea of any of his old friends thinking he was mad at them. He was just a coward.  
Raihan sat up to look directly at Leon, spilling him right into his lap. They both tried not to think about where Leon's head was resting now.  
"Why do you think you're not able to face them?"  
"Rai, you should know why. I got drunk and trashed the locker room. I paid to have it fixed and everything, but it's still embarrassing to think they all watched me throw a goddamn tantrum. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-"  
"They understand what you went through. You haven't lost a single battle since you were ten. Your coping mechanism wouldn't have changed too much." Raihan put his hand back in Leon's hair. He didn't even notice when it left. Maybe Raihan didn't either.  
"I already suggested that potluck. During the weekend, maybe? Is Nessa doing a photoshoot?"  
"No. Everyone should be available for this weekend. I don't know how they'll react to such short notice though." Raihan let out a sigh.  
"Thanks Rai."  
"Anytime."  
"I don't feel like being depressed right now mate. Let's change the subject."  
"Sorry Lee. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I thought you wanted to know about-" Raihan was interrupted by Leon's finger near his mouth. He grabbed the attached hand and held on. Soon their fingers were laced together and Raihan was laying back down.  
They were quiet for a moment.  
"Something else happened a month ago that we haven't talked about," Leon whispered. He blushed at the thought of it. "Something massive. I haven't told Hop. Or my mum. Have you told anyone?"  
"No. Listen, Leon. You had a lot of feelings then, and you were hurting. It was wrong of me to-" this time he was cut off by Leon himself.  
"You didn't take advantage. We didn't actually do anything. I was drunk and you were taking care of me. You're a good friend for doing that." Leon was sat up now. He twisted his body so he could see his rival. His beanie had fallen off, revealing his undercut hair. The shaved bits on the side almost looked gray in the afternoon light. Raihan's jacket had gotten unzipped too, probably due to the heat of close quarters.  
They were still holding hands. Raihan was playing with Leon's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I wrote this self indulgent cringe fest after watching a play through because I'm too poor to own a switch. 
> 
> Basically Leon and Raihan are just really good friends here and they aren't boyfriends (yet?? 0.0). But they do care for each other and support each other no matter what. 
> 
> Should I do more? Let me know! 
> 
> This started as one thingand it became a different thing.
> 
> Also I definitely named Charizard and Flygon after my own in my other games.


End file.
